


He's Too Cool For You

by nerdoftheinternet



Series: Akaashi x Kuroo R18 Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi has a nose chain, Akaashi is a punk angel, Alley Blow Jobs, Barebacking, Foot Fetish, Genital Piercing, Kuroo works at HMV, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Tongue Piercings, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdoftheinternet/pseuds/nerdoftheinternet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Status 1: Kuroo Tetsurou is bored at work.<br/>Status 2: Pretty punk angel Akaashi Keiji walks in.<br/>Status 3: Kuroo falls in like. (Lust? Love?)<br/>Status 4: They are now fucking at an alley.<br/>Final Status: Yep, Kuroo is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Too Cool For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just gratuitous AkaKuroo sex. Also, nose chain Akaashi is inspired by Lee Taemin of SHINee on his solo music video 'Danger.' Also, I just love AkaKuroo.

 

Kuroo lounged on the counter with his knees bent and elbows up on the desk, he was the very picture of teenage boredom. He entertained himself with thoughts of the previous win of his volleyball team and the even more entertaining thought of Bokuto sick off of his ass after the victory party. He sighed, wondering how long it’ll be until Tsukishima comes back from his break and lets Kuroo out for his. He straightened up as he heard the door chime open.

 

Kuroo watched the dark haired man walk around through the gap between shelves. He had long lean legs covered in almost skin-tight skinny jeans, thin arms displayed by the loose, sleeveless top that gave a peek at his pale, toned chest and an outline of his ribs. He really had to give it to the youngsters of today, wearing such clothes in broad daylight as if no one could see them.

 

The young man looks over the stacks of CD's and DVD's, slowly browsing through them before moving away with gentle clinking sounds following him and the thud of heavy boots on the wooden floors at his wake.

 

Kuroo follows him with his eyes, watching every movement of his chest as he breathed; noticing miniscule repetitive actions like taking out a CD and reading the song list before putting it back. Never before had he watched someone so intently. It was almost unreal how he observed every movement, every slight motion and physical emotion that the young man went through.

 

He walked around for a few minutes, gathering a decent looking stack of CD's in his arms before heading to the front desk to pay. Kuroo inexplicably ducked under the counter, pretending to arrange the perfectly stacked, alphabetically arranged DVD's (courtesy of Tsukishima) in the bargain boxes. He heard the subtle sound of the chain coupled with a few awkward coughs that customers usually let out to call the clerks attention.

 

Kuroo responded like a man accustomed to the service industry for years, (which he was.) He got up from hiding and flashed a nice, welcoming smile, uttering a cheery "Hi! How may I help you?" He looked at the man and was properly flabbergasted.

 

The innocuous chain sound was caused by a not so innocent looking chain clipped to the beautiful young man's nose ring and ear piercing.  It was thin and silver, hanging off his jaw and emphasising the sculpted jaw line the man was blessed with. It swayed at every subtle move he took and hypnotised Kuroo into staring. It was, if he remembered correctly, Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto’s little junior from high school. He was vaguely reminded of the same sophisticated demeanour on one of his games but he never thought he would have a chance to talk to him.

 

Looking at the Akaashi's face, Kuroo could not help but admire him. He was a good few inches shorter than Kuroo as was most people and had the nicest face he had ever seen, unlike most people.

 

He had dark eyes narrowed in a way that made him seem serious but not mean and an arched eyebrow that had a silver ring going through the left side of it. A strong, straight nose and thin pink lips that had another piercing in it. His hair was dark and unruly and had a hairband carelessly tied to it as if that was the only way he could do to keep his hair tidy. Akaashi was like a walking punk angel descended from the heavens.

 

Kuroo must have been staring for too long as the man hesitantly shook him off his reverie, nudging his hand softly and leaving the scent of menthol smokes with him as he pulled back.

 

"Hello? I'd like to pay for these now?" He was full on staring now, and Kuroo could honestly say that he didn’t give a fuck if this angel wanted to rob the store and hold him at gun point, so long as he could gaze at that beautiful face. He could see the angel sitting next to him, on his house, his room, his bed; he holds back a sigh as he felt himself get slightly warm.

 

“Are you okay?” The heavenly creature asked, worry marring his face, he reached out and grasped his arm, shaking him off his delusions. He shook his head, muttering an ‘I’m fine’ before starting to ring his items. He was slightly surprised as among the usual rock and screamo CD’s, he found DVD’s of musicals such as ‘Carmen,’ ‘The Magic Flute,’ and a really ancient one, ‘Lucrezia Borgia.’ The young man seemed used to the questioning glance that Kuroo gave him as he smiled.

 

“Do I not seem like an opera kind of person to you?” Akaashi asked in what Kuroo thought was a biting tone. He supposed that this gorgeous being was probably sick and tired of people assuming things about him due to his appearance.

 

Kuroo smiled at him, genuine and open. “Nah, you look like an all types of music person to me.” And he did, Akaashi had ear buds hanging from his neck, his collarbone protruding from his it’s length, just begging Kuroo to bite and lick it. Just like that, all thoughts of music were erased from his mind and he almost felt guilty that he was treating this fascinating person as an object of his lecherous desires.

 

“Thank you.” The beauty said, seemingly pleased with Kuroo’s response. He leaned closer to the counter, offering up a better view of his chest, Kuroo gulped and looked away, hoping to hell that he wasn’t drooling.

 

“I’ve seen you before you know…” He placed his hand atop Kuroo’s arm, his fingers playing a beat in his wrist before slowly moving back and forth. Kuroo could not believe this was reality and not some hallucination of his. He barely managed to nod for him to continue, letting his arm go limp at the light touch.

 

“Yeah, I think we go to the same university. You play volleyball right? No one can see your bed head and forget about you.” He said this with a laugh, his voice light and airy. He seemed like he was genuinely enjoying his effect on Kuroo, whose breathing got shallow and was almost panting.

 

He moved closer, lessening the space between their faces as he whispered almost shyly. His breath was warm and minty. His lips were almost hypnotising as they moved to form syllables.

 

“I’ve always wanted to touch your hair. Can I?” Akaashi looked up at Kuroo as he said this, eyes sparkling in mischief and underlying passion.

 

Kuroo could not fathom why anyone would say no to this adorable creation. He nodded his head, helping him as he went into the other side of the counter. Kuroo effortlessly hoisted him up and on top of the counter, grasping his thin hips and copping a feel at shapely waist. He giggled as he moved his legs on either side of Kuroo, drawing his attention to the crotch of his pants as he unabashedly stared.

 

The man laughed again and pulled Kuroo’s head closer to his lower abdomen, he twisted around the chair so he could comfortably lean against his warm body and wonder to himself in disbelief. He could not completely process what was happening at that moment and was pretty surprised at himself for complying with no questions.

 

The first touch was a tentative, testing touch, as if Akaashi was measuring how much force he should put into Kuroo’s hair. Then he weaved his fingers in between Kuroo’s short black locks, he rubbed at it, smoothed it over and did everything again until Kuroo released a soft sigh.

 

Kuroo nuzzled his head on Akaashi’s abdomen and was about to call his name when he hesitated. Would it seem weird if Kuroo called him by his name? He didn’t want to seem like a creep who knew people’s names before they even said it. He sighed again, one of puzzlement and Akaashi moved away to look at him.

 

“What’s up Kuroo?” Akaashi asked, rubbing his nose on Kuroo’s giving him light Eskimo kisses. He looked up at him as he called his name, unsure of how he would respond. He gave a questioning glance at him even as he ran his hands up Akaashi’s arms and drew soothing, repetitive circles on his back.

 

“Hmm? You surprised I know your name? Don’t tell me you don’t know mine.” He said in a mock offended voice as he moved to pull away. Kuroo held him in place, soothing him with a laugh as he grazed his ear with his mouth, causing Akaashi to close his eyes and emit a small groan.

 

“Of course I know your name Akaashi.” His voice unconsciously got deeper but from the redness of his face, Akaashi didn’t seem to mind it.

 

“Call me Keiji, Kuroo.” He paused as Kuroo slowly let his tongue play with his ear, face contorting in desire. He held Kuroo’s face in his hands and moved his head closer. So close that they could feel each other’s breath on their face and Kuroo could see every detail on the chain going to his ear.

 

“Call me Keiji, and I’ll let you do anything to me.” He finished before capturing Kuroo’s lips in a heated kiss.

 

Their kiss was hot, fiery tongues fighting for dominance and teeth clacking against each other. Kuroo could feel a small metal ball on Akaashi’s tongue and moaned internally as he realised he had a tongue piercing. His mouth was warm and tasted like smokes. He could feel Akaashi rubbing his piercing on the roof of his mouth, his face pressed onto Kuroo's that he could feel the cold chain on his cheek. He groaned before pulling him closer against his bigger body.

 

Akaashi moaned at the sensation, hips bucking and Kuroo had to hold him down lest he fall off the counter top. He placed his hands back around Kuroo's hair, letting him relish the ticklish feeling of his fingers running through his hair, nails scratching his scalp which caused him to tremble. Kuroo separated from Akaashi and peppered kisses on the corner of his mouth, going up to his ear where the chain is linked to. His tongue darted out and licked all over the earring, sucking it in his mouth and savouring the metallic taste along with the salty taste of Akaashi’s skin.

 

“Keiji…” He started, pausing as he looked at Akaashi. He was grasping at Kuroo’s shoulders, mouth open in bliss, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat. His face was tainted red and so was his neck and ears. Kuroo felt Akaashi’s body throb in response to being called by his first name.

 

“Keiji, shit… you’re so fucking sexy.” Kuroo groaned out, hands moving to the bottom of Akaashi’s thin top, fully intending to strip him naked and feast on the beautiful flesh. He was just about to pull it off when the sound of the door opening and closing alerted him of someone coming.

 

He hastily lifted Akaashi from the desk, helping him walk onto the opposite side again just as Tsukishima reached them. He stared at them, squinting lightly at Akaashi before looking at Kuroo.

 

“Hello Kuroo-san, I didn’t know you knew Akaashi-senpai.” He said as he walked to the staffroom to leave his bag. Kuroo was mildly surprised that straight laced, quiet Tsukki knew Akaashi but then again, Akaashi hung out with Bokuto who was loud and energetic as much as he was taciturn and laid back.

 

Akaashi was impossibly calm as he regarded Tsukishima, giving him a faint nod and a murmured greeting in an almost normal tone. Kuroo couldn’t stop the fast beating of his heart as Akaashi leaned close to him and puts his hand on one of Kuroo’s back pocket, turning his head and mouthed at Kuroo’s bicep licking it slowly with his hot tongue.

 

Akaashi paused and enveloped himself with Kuroo’s arm, staring down Tsukishima as he raised his eyebrows at them. He finally shrugged, deciding not to ask questions which was a good decision, considering Kuroo had no idea what the fuck he was doing. He still couldn’t believe that a beauty like Akaashi wanted him. It was like one of those really bad porn films about hot people and a pizza guy.

 

“Are you ready to go Kuroo?” Akaashi turned to him, not seeing the smirk that Tsukishima sent their way. He nodded like an idiot, speechless as Akaashi let go of him and automatically went to the staffroom to get his bag and coat. He stayed a few seconds in the staffroom, shook his head to clear his thoughts and decided to just go with the flow, figuring he might be lucky enough that Akaashi might want to fool around with him.

 

He came out to see Tsukishima smiling and nodding at what Akaashi whispered to him and felt a slight stab of jealousy when Akaashi pressed a fleeting kiss on his cheek. It made sense that even surly Tsukishima smiles at the feet of an angelic being like Akaashi.

 

“See you in an hour Tsukishima.” He was aware that his voice was abnormally high pitched as he waited for Akaashi to get his bag and the merchandise he bought and come to his side.

 

Like a child, he attached himself to Akaashi who just smiled and linked his arms around him. His pouting face told Akaashi all he needed to know and his cheery laugh temporarily made Kuroo loose his breath. He was confused when Akaashi started dragging him to an isolated alley and images of being killed and disposed of ran through his mind. It made sense, and he should’ve known that Akaashi was to perfect not to be a serial killer.

 

“What was that about?” He asked, figuring he might as well try to save Tsukishima from certain death, just to cement the fact that he was a great friend.

 

Akaashi laughs again, and it sounded like singing angels like usual. “I got him to give you a longer break. I figured we’d need it.” He answered, eyes low and sultry. Kuroo swallowed the spit in his mouth just as Akaashi attacked his lips once again.

 

There was a languidness to the way he kissed this time. He took his time just changing the pressure of his lips against Kuroo’s, running spit slicked lips against his dry ones before forcefully pushing the tongue piercing in between his parted lips and into his mouth.

 

The piercing made slightly awkward clanking sounds against his teeth but he could ignore that as Akaashi traced the outline of his teeth with his tongue. Kuroo busied his hands by playing with the hem of Akaashi’s shirt while the other caressed the side of Akaashi with the nose chain attached to his ear. He followed the line of the chain, enjoying the feeling of cold metal and Akaashi’s heated skin.

 

Akaashi extracted himself from Kuroo, looking up at him with mirth in his wide, blown eyes. He unabashedly puts his hand on the front of his pants, palming what Kuroo perceived to be an erection right in front of him.

 

“I… Kuroo, I need-“ Akaashi stuttered as he looked at Kuroo, pushing him on the wall and grinding hard against him. Kuroo groaned in delight, hand slowly reaching for Akaashi’s pants and assisting his hand with massaging his cock. Akaashi sighed, hand going over Kuroo’s before slowly slipping it inside the tight jeans he wore.

 

Kuroo’s hand was hot and he could feel himself reacting at the touch of Akaashi’s cock and his palm. He felt the contour of it. It seemed to be of considerable length and girth and he felt his mouth water. He couldn’t wait to taste Akaashi’s cock.

 

Kuroo pulled his hand out, earning a needy whine from Akaashi before he changed their positions so that Akaashi was the one leaning on the wall, his legs barely supporting him as Kuroo kneeled on the ground _and holy fuck_ , he was about to do it. Never before had he actually wanted to service someone as he did then.

 

He wanted to suck Akaashi Keiji’s cock.

 

Akaashi was momentarily surprised before his face adorably turned red as he helped Kuroo take his skin tight jeans off revealing his tight black boxers that did wonders against his skin tone. He peeled those off to reveal a cock so beautiful it made Kuroo want to take a photograph, or maybe kneel with his face into the ground in reverence.

 

His cock was as pretty as he is, was the only thought that ran through Kuroo’s head. It was circumcised and clean looking. It had a nice pink tip and had soft looking dark hair covering its base. Akaashi hissed as the air made contact with his cock and Kuroo noticed something gleaming near the tip.

 

He palmed Akaashi’s member, enjoying the sounds he made and stroked it from head to tip before looking at its underside and seeing a barbell piercing near the head. Akaashi has a dick piercing. _Holy shit_. Kuroo was harder than he ever thought possible.

 

“You pierced your dick.” Kuroo said dumbly. Akaashi laughed, his hand went and lightly stroked his cock before answering Kuroo.

 

“You’ll love it.” Was all he said and Kuroo had a feeling he was going to be right.

 

He tried to get comfortable as he sat squatting on the floor of an alley while he got ready to give a blow job to an angel. Akaashi clutched at his hair and made the most wanton noises, impatiently waiting for Kuroo to move. Kuroo finally gathers his courage and licks a strip of skin from base to tip, focusing most of his attention on the piercing. He moans at the eroticism and the taste of Akaashi’s skin. Giving filthy open mouthed kisses to the length of his cock.

 

His precum had started to pool at the tip and Kuroo eagerly tasted him, deciding that the taste wasn’t as bad as he expected nor was it as good as he hoped to be. He shrugged and sucked the tip of Akaashi’s cock earning him a delirious moan and fingers tightening their grip on his hair. Kuroo looked up and met Akaashi’s eyes. He held his eyes as he slowly swallowed around his cock, feeling it tap the back of his throat. He hollowed his cheeks and held Akaashi’s hips down as he tried to thrust.

 

“Oh god, Kuroo-“ Akaashi was mumbling gibberish as Kuroo continued to bob his head up and down his cock, saliva dripping down his chin and his hand jerking what wasn’t in his mouth. He paid special attention to the piercing. He sucked hard on it earning him a keening sound from Akaashi before he got even more restless.

 

Kuroo’s mouth left Akaashi’s cock as he focused on his balls. He jerked Akaashi off while his mouth licked all around the soft skin, mouth and hand moving to the rhythm of Akaashi’s whimpers. He looked up only to see tears in his eyes and his fingers painfully curling on Kuroo’s hair that signalled to his oncoming release.

 

Kuroo goes back to sucking Akaashi’s cock, his hands going around and clutching the globes of his ass in his palms. He squeezed hard, kneading the soft skin which had Akaashi hoarsely screaming as he shoved his cock down on Kuroo’s throat before coming hard. Kuroo stared at him, eyes not breaking contact with Akaashi’s tear stained ones, even as he tasted his cum.

 

Kuroo swallowed his seed along with Akaashi’s sensitive cock. He licked around it before releasing it with a pop.

 

“You were right about the piercing. I fucking loved it.” Kuroo blurted out, saying the first thing that came to his mind.

 

“I can’t believe you.” Akaashi said once he had recovered. His hair was a mess and his face was glistening with sweat and to Kuroo, he hadn’t look more beautiful.

 

Kuroo was suddenly aware of the pressure of Akaashi’s boot in his thigh. Looking up at him, he saw the impish grin on Akaashi’s face before his boot slowly got closer and closer to his groin. Kuroo could feel himself react to the contact even through his clothes and watched carefully as Akaashi continued to massage his groin with his foot. He shuddered at a particularly pressure he applied and had the hairs at the back of his neck. He was discovering more things about himself in this short altercation that he ever did his whole life. He’d never thought a foot job would do it for him or maybe it was just Akaashi, whatever it was he wasn’t sure but he knew he needed more.

 

“More, Keiji… Do it harder.” He finally let out, face an embarrassing shade of red as Akaashi snickered to himself. He obliged as he started stroking his cock to arousal once again.

 

“I didn’t think you’d be the type to want a footjob, Kuroo. Is it good?” He asked, mirth clear in his voice. Akaashi doesn’t wait for an answer as he slid the boot and socks off using the other feet. Kuroo was amazed at how good Akaashi was at trying to unzip his pants with his toes although he did need Kuroo’s help in the end.

 

Kuroo took out his hard cock, loving the hungry look Akaashi gave it before placing his feet and rubbing its length with his toes. He let out a deep groan, wanting more pressure, more something that only Akaashi could provide. He gasped breathlessly as Akaashi played with the tip of his cock, running his big toe all over it, wetting it with his precum before gently applying pressure to it again.

 

Kuroo grasped at Akaashi’s leg, bringing it to his mouth so he can kiss and suck at the skin, Akaashi giving a needy whimper as Kuroo sucked on the skin on the back of his knee. He collapsed, falling roughly on Kuroo’s lap.

 

Kuroo arranged him on a more comfortable position in his lap, their cocks rubbing together and earning identical groans from the both of them. Akaashi panted on Kuroo’s mouth and placed his arms around Kuroo’s neck as he pumped his hand around their cocks.

 

“Kuroo! Ngh…ah! Faster!” Akaashi moaned and pulled Kuroo into a fierce kiss. Kuroo sucked Akaashi’s tongue into his mouth, running his tongue and pulling at the tongue piercing with his teeth. His hands moved faster, feeling the slow burning feeing from his navel move through his groin to his cock and as he watched Akaashi surrender himself with wild abandon, he decided he’d _fuck_ him. He was sure he’d love the face Akaashi would make as he gets filled to the brim with Kuroo’s cock and make him come.

 

Kuroo stopped and detached himself from Akaashi who gave him a confused stare. He spread soft, wet kisses on his neck and shoulders, paying special attention to his ear piercing before nuzzling his nose in an Eskimo kiss.

 

“I want to be inside you so bad, Keiji. Can you imagine that? My cock inside you, stirring you up as you bounce in my lap? Fuck, I bet you’d look so fucking hot.” He whispered, licking the back of Akaashi’s ear before running his teeth on Akaashi’s earlobe.

 

Akaashi smiled, moving off of Kuroo’s lap and turning to face the wall so that his round ass was facing Kuroo. He turned to face Kuroo, that embarrassed yet charming smile adorning his face once again.

 

“Get the bottle on the front pocket of my bag Kuroo, hurry.” Akaashi urged, voice heady with desire. Kuroo reached for the bag and got the small bottle of lube, wondering if Akaashi planned for all of this to happen; for them to be fucking in the alleyway like animals. He shivered at the thought.

 

Akaashi popped open the cap before pouring a good amount of the liquid all over his fingers, warming them for a few seconds before establishing eye contact with Kuroo. Slowly, he lowered his hand, ran the back of his hand on his hips, his legs before setting them near his tailbone.

 

“Spread me open Kuroo…” He asked, dilated eyes never leaving Kuroo’s face. He slowly leaned closer, hands grasping both ass cheeks, kneading them momentarily before spreading them, revealing his reddened hole. Akaashi thrusted into the air, groaning before finally placing his two fingers on the skin on top of it, just stroking it delicately.

 

Akaashi continued massaging the outside of his hole and slowly inserted his middle finger inside. He moaned and stiffened as Kuroo’s hands tightened their grip on his flesh, most likely leaving marks. He moved the finger in and out, the wet squelching sounds audible due to how close Kuroo was to his body. His fucked himself on his finger adding the other one before increasing the speed of his hips, moaning Kuroo’s name as he did. Kuroo resisted the urge to pump his dick with his hands, enjoying the visuals way too much to try and relieve himself.

 

He sighed in relief as Akaashi pulled his fingers out and pulled at his cock, coating it with a generous amount of lube before placing his hands on Kuroo’s legs and positioning himself so that Kuroo could watch as he entered him _. Holy shit, Akaashi wanted to do it doggy style_ was the only thing running thorough Kuroo’s mind. He pulled him closer, rubbing his cock outside the hole before finally entering it, eyes wide as he saw its slight resistance eventually opening up for his cock. He pushed in slowly, seeing Akaashi’s eyes widen even more with his mouth open and desperately breathing in air until he was completely in. Akaashi was tight, almost painfully so yet Kuroo found himself loving the situation more than he usually would. It was also so hot that he could feel sweat dripping from his neck and to his back.

 

“You’re so big.” He finally said with a laugh. Kuroo frowned, as much as he liked happy Akaashi, having him laugh at his genitals wasn’t really ideal.

 

“Definitely a grower.” He finished before moving forwards, unsheathing Kuroo from his warmth and then going back to fill himself with Kuroo. Kuroo was gob-smacked, a bit certain as he grasped Akaashi by the hips and started thrusting. He was moving slowly at first to get Akaashi to get used to it. He watched as his cock slowly slid inside Akaashi, coming out slicker and wetter than when it came in.

 

“Ah…hah… Harder, Kuroo-” Akaashi mewled, clenching uncontrollably as his orgasm seemingly built up. Kuroo could feel the slight tingle in his stomach turn into a full blown itch under his skin. He pumped his hips faster, obliging Akaashi who was getting louder and louder. He was murmuring incomprehensible words at least it seemed that way to Kuroo who was zoned out from bliss until Akaashi touched his jaw to get his attention.

 

“Wait! Kuroo, I want to see you- Mhm…” Akaashi was interrupted as Kuroo hit a particular spot in him. His body writhed in pleasure, Akaashi’s cock was leaking profusely even without stimulation and his stomach was taut, muscles contracting as he undulated.

 

“Why the fuck are you so cute?” Kuroo wondered out loud, pulling out of Akaashi before turning him to face Kuroo, his legs scissoring Kuroo’s. He lifted them up slightly so he could enter him again and drove his hips down surprising Akaashi who just wrapped his legs behind Kuroo and his arms rubbing his shoulders and back. Akaashi’s mouth was near his ear, his tongue and teeth occasionally playing with it when he wasn’t whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

 

Kuroo could feel Akaashi was near his release so he started bouncing him on his lap, the pressure causing his cock to go deeper and at a different angle eliciting a choked moan and trembling from Akaashi. His words were harder to understand as he bounced up and down Kuroo’s lap, a small trail of drool dripped down the side of his mouth as he struggled to speak.

 

“Kuroo... I-ah… Like you. I liked you so much!” He stuttered, eyes closing in delirious arousal.

 

“Ngh… ah! I asked… Bokuto-senpai to tell me where you… hah- Worked.” Kuroo figured it wasn’t a coincidence but he didn’t think Akaashi liked him that he would seduce him in his place of work.

Not that he was complaining. He kissed Akaashi in response, licking the thin line of saliva on the corner of his mouth before devouring him with teeth and tongue.

 

He doubled his efforts, feeling Akaashi’s whole body stiffen, his cock was continuously hitting the same spot that made Akaashi keen until Kuroo stroked him once, tugging at the piercing which made him explode. His hand was doused in milky release which he just used to lubricate the hand pumping Akaashi for more.

 

The tingling in his stomach was harder to stop and he could feel he was close as Akaashi’s muscles contracted due to his orgasm, which caused alternating sensations of tightness and relief.

 

“You’re so good Kuroo…” He moaned as he moved slowly, Kuroo gave a few deep strokes before releasing inside Akaashi, feeling the hot burn of his come and Akaashi’s insides.

 

It took a while for the two of them to get cleaned up and presentable, considering they did have dirty sex in an alley. Kuroo watched as Akaashi wiped the cum dripping from his ass, his back turned to him. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was that a vixen like Akaashi wanted him and realised that he never said anything in response to his confession.

 

He waited for him to turn around, handed him his bag and put his arm around the smaller man as they walked out of the alley.

 

“So… fancy going for dinner and a movie? My place if that’s alright?” He asked, face unconsciously contorting into a lecherous grin.

 

Akaashi just smiled and pressed himself to Kuroo as he replied.

 

“Sure thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! This is unbeta'd other than me reading over it at 3 am in the morning. Fell free to tell me any mistakes. I figured, the Akaashi x Kuroo tag needed more love. Kudos and comments are all appreciated! Thank you again :D


End file.
